Parallel
by Ravengrl
Summary: Riku, Sora and Kairi are enjoying their life on the island to the fullest. Riku knows that he might never find someone to care for him but things have a wierd way of changing everything in a persons life. Even the lives that are around you.
1. Riku's feelings and Sora's decision

Hey everyone! Ok, not only is this my first KH fan fiction it is also my first romance fan fiction.Please be nice.It's a Riku love story with...well you'll just have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. Nor will I ever.

* * *

Birds sang, a slight breeze blew by and the sea was calm. Finally, peace had returned to the humble island. Riku walked on the beach staring out into the endless ocean. Thinking about the recent events it seemed like ages since he walked on the beach. Riku stopped and breathed deeply taking in all the scents around him. He was finally home.

"Riku, Riku!" Sora shouted and waved his hands high.

Riku looked up and saw his friend Sora running down the hill with a huge smile on his face. Riku smiled back and he wondered why it had been so hard before. Oh, yeah. He had hated Sora once for stealing Kairi away from him and had given himself to darkness. Luckily Sora had helped him come to his senses. Thinking back on it Riku laughed but a part of him still longed for what Sora had. For Kairi and Sora had a special connection that Riku always wanted.

"Hey Sora, where have you been?" Riku asked as Sora stopped in front of him.

"Sorry for being late. Kairi needed my help moving things in the storage. She complains that it's untidy and then I end up cleaning it for her." Sora stretched and rolled his shoulders.

"So why do you do it for her?" Riku asked with curiosity, even though he already knew the answer.

"Well I guess, when you love someone, you do what you can to make them happy." Sora looked at Riku and could see that the subject was touchy so he tried to get off the subject. "Anyway… ready to go fishing?"

Riku smiled at Sora and said, "You dork, you're the one that asked me to help you and then I'm the one to show up first. Of course I'm ready."

The two friends ran to the shallow water and looked for any fish that came swimming by. A fish swam under Sora's legs and he tried to grab it. Sora almost had the fish in his grasp when he toppled forward into the water and scared all of the fish away. He lifted his head from the water and coughed while Riku laughed at him.

"Hey, that's not funny. (cough) I almost had that one." Sora looked up at Riku and saw that he had caught three fish while they were swimming away.

"Looks like you could use more practice." Riku said as he stuffed the fish into a bag he had brought with him.

A couple hours passed and the two boys counted the number of fish they caught.

"I caught 27. How many did you get Sora?" Riku asked tying up the bag.

"Four." Sora said with a discouraged tone. He placed the fish in his own bag and Riku tried to hold back a laugh.

"Come on, we need to get these in the storage for safekeeping." Riku stood and began to walk ahead of Sora.

"Oh, right," Sora followed and caught up to Riku's side. "Riku?"

"What?"

"I envy you."

Riku took in these words and stopped on the deck. Sora turned to him with confusion in his eyes.

"What's to envy, in a person like me?" Riku asked softly.

Riku dropped his head in thought and could fell Sora's stare.

"You can accomplish anything that comes to your mind. I can barley keep up. I wish that some day I can accomplish the skills you have." Sora said.

Riku tried to quickly get on another topic and he instantly thought of Sora and Kairi. Oh how he envied Sora for having someone that cared for him that much.

"Sora, what are you waiting for?" Riku said bluntly. Sora was totally confused with the sudden question and couldn't think of a response. "With Kairi I mean."

"Oh…I…I um…"

"You do realize that she cares for you deeply. So why do you not tell her your feelings." Sora didn't speak. "If I were in your position I wouldn't hesitate to ask her, if she would stay with me forever."

"Riku…I don't think I can ask her."

"It should be easy for you." Sora looked at him with hesitation

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Sora asked.

Riku thought to himself, 'Sure I'm okay. At least I think so.'

"I promise that whatever you do I won't interfere. Now go find Kairi, before you change your mind." Riku waved him off.

Sora smiled and ran off with his four fish strapped to his back. Riku sighed and walked to the storage with his fish. He pushed the door open with a creak and stared into the dark room. Riku walked over to the food and set the bag down as the darkness moved about. Riku looked up and smirked at the darkness remembering how he had felt once.

"It's a distant memory now." He said and began to walk out.

When he turned his back a bright light flashed and wind toe at the walls.

"What the…" Riku was blown back and hit the wall.

He watched as the light started to subside but in the blaze of the light he saw a womanly figure. He stared in astonishment as the storage grew dark once more and the female was standing in front of him. She dropped to her knees and touched his face.

"Riku…is that you?" the woman asked with a desperate tone to her voice.

"It can't be." Riku heart raced as he stared into her eyes.

* * *

Ok cliff hanger, I know. Please R&R. Give me pointers or just tell me what you liked. I will continuewhenI get feed back. Thanks


	2. Friendship or Love

Hey everyone, it's me again. Ok, the second chapter is here, yay! Thanks Jasmine for the review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing …nothing related to the KH game, period.

* * *

Riku stared in amazement as the woman started to inch forward. He could feel a cold sweat starting to emerge on his forehead. He backed up as far as he could against the wall and breathed deeply.

"Ka…Kairi…what are you doing here?" Riku asked as Kairi moved closer.

"I can't believe it's you." Kairi launched forward and caught Riku in a hug.

'This isn't right, why is this happening to me?' Riku thought. 'She loves Sora, so why is she-'

Riku's thoughts were interrupted when Kairi leaned in and rested her lips on his. All time stopped for Riku and he tried to pull away. In surprise Kairi stopped and looked into Riku's eyes. Riku was beyond confused as he saw hurt in Kairi's eyes.

"Why? Why do you not embrace me, my love?" tears trickled down Kairi's cheeks and dripped on Riku's arm.

"I…I don't understand. I thought that you and Sora were in love." Riku said trying to sit up.

Eyes of sadness turned to a roaring flame inside. Kairi seethed with anger and snapped at Riku.

"Don't ever say that name again!" Kairi backed away and looked at Riku with hatred in her eyes. "That name is poison to my ears."

Tears built up and slowly fell again on Kairi's face as she dropped her head. Instinct took over and Riku wrapped his arms around her.

'What am I doing? I know that I should stay away but I can't stand to see her cry. Why does love have to be so cruel?' Riku thought as he hugged Kairi tight.

"If you need someone to cry with I'll stay here until a smile replaces your tears." Riku said.

'Sheesh, I sound so sappy. Where in the world did those words come from?' thought Riku as Kairi returned the hug.

Kairi rested her head on Riku's chest and let her tears soak his shirt. Riku closed his eyes and wondered if this is the way Sora felt for so long when he and Kairi were together. Kairi looked up at him and leaned forward. Riku leaned down and their breath mingled, inches from another kiss.

"Hey Riku, have you seen Kairi? I can't…find…her." Sora walked into the storage and froze when he saw Riku holding Kairi so close.

The two jumped back and Riku stood up to face Sora.

"Sora, it's…it's not what you think." Riku blurted out. 'Think…think Riku. Ok, Sora, Kairi appeared out of a strange light, jumped on me and kissed me so it wasn't my fault. Right, like that's going to work.' Riku thought desperately.

"What do you think you're doing here? How dare you show yourself in my presence!" Kairi yelled at Sora.

In surprise Riku and Sora stared at her not knowing what to do. She looked at Sora as if she despised him deeply.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked and walked towards her.

She backed up and jerked away when Sora tried to touch her. "Stay away, you freak!" Kairi yelled and slapped Sora leaving a red mark on his face. "Riku please help me!" She yelled and turned away from Sora.

'OK, now I am completely confused. I mean why would Kairi act this way? Especially towards Sora.' Riku looked at Sora and saw him gently touch the red mark.

"I'm sorry Kairi, if I ever did anything to harm you." Sora said with hurt underneath his tone.

Kairi slowly turned to look at him but her face didn't change as if she didn't believe him. Sora turned and brushed past Riku knocking his shoulder. Riku jerked back surprised by Sora's gesture.

"Sora." Riku said as Sora stopped at the door.

All Sora did was look at Riku with accusing eyes and left. Riku turned to Kairi and became frustrated with the situation. He punched the wall and rested his head on his arm.

'What the heck was going on?' Riku asked his inner self.

"Is he gone?" Kairi asked and stood up. Riku didn't answer her. "Please Riku, I need to know. Is he still here?"

"Kairi, what's wrong with you? Don't you realize that he loves you?" Riku asked not daring to look at her. He was too afraid of his deep feelings and didn't want to hurt Sora anymore than what he had already caused.

"Even is he did love me, I never want to see his image again!" She yelled. "Please Riku, can't we just leave him behind and be together?"

Riku froze but clenched his fist trying to hide his feelings. He walked swiftly to the door and left. Riku slammed the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

'What in the world just happened in there? Kairi was in love with Sora but now she says she can't even stand to look at him.' Riku clutched his head in confusion and slumped to the ground. Maybe he should just except what's happening. After all he did love Kairi at one time and he was sure that those feelings were still there. Only he couldn't give up his friendship with Sora. No, his friendship was already crippled thanks to the sudden events.

As Riku tried to think of a solution to his problem a shadow loomed over him and caused him to look up.

"Hey Riku, have you seen Sora? I think he was looking for me earlier but I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Kairi stood there staring him in the face but something was different. The Kairi that he left in the storage had long hair and a red skirt on. This Kairi had short hair and a pick skirt on.

"Riku, I'm sorry I made you frustrated but I-" The longhaired Kairi stepped from the storage and stopped when she saw herself staring straight back.

'Oh great, now what do I do!' Riku thought to himself as both Kairi's fainted.

* * *

Now what's he going to do? Which Kairi is real? Will Sora ever forgive Riku? Riku sure is getting a lot at once. Thanks for reading, please review and I'll respond. 


	3. Imposter

Whoot! Another chapter is here! Ok, first of all to respond.

Jasmine asked, "Is it Namine dressed up like Kairi?"

My answer is I'll give you a hint. "Appearances can be true or they can be deceiving. It all depends on how you look at it."

Ok, I admit that that's not a good hint but here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…forever and ever.

* * *

Riku struggled to get up as he stared at the Kairi twins. He finally stood but didn't know what to do with the girls. 

"Uh…Kairi…Kairi#2? What am I talking about! There can't be two Kairi's… can there?" Riku said as he tried to sort his mind out.

Riku walked over to the shorthaired Kairi and picked her up. In his mind he remembered his adventure with this Kairi and the things he did to get back her heart. He placed her against the storage and looked at the other Kairi. As he picked her up he remembered the memories of the nobodies and King Mickey. Plus he felt a special bond to her that seemed out of place. He laid her next to the other Kairi. Looking at the two of them seemed like a mirror was between them, except for the hair.

"There has to be an explanation to all of this but what?" Riku's mind drifted back to Sora and realized that if there were two Kairis then he might not have betrayed Sora.

Riku quickly looked around and found that Sora was nowhere in sight. He started to run off but stopped himself when he thought of how he might act in Sora's position. He then thought about the secret cave and what that had meant to Sora and Kairi. He changed his course to the cave and ran off in pursuit.

Sora was sitting next to a picture of him and Kairi. He ran his hand over the picture and sighed.

"I don't understand Kairi. What could I have done to make you so angry?" Sora asked himself and rested his head on the cold stone.

As Sora was deep in his thoughts a dark figure moved about the cave. It watched Sora intently but stayed out of sight. It slid in the shadows trying to get closer to Sora but was unsuccessful when Sora sprang from his seat and drew the key blade.

"I know you're there. Come out!" Sora yelled into the darkness.

Sora watched the shadows, making sure that he wasn't caught off guard. A slight movement was made near the wooden door and Sora lunged. He brought his key blade down with one swift stroke but nothing was there. Sora turned as laughter grew around him, filling the cave.

"You can never hope to defeat me with that silly blade. It is of no use to you." The darkness formed into a creature so grotesque that Sora strained to look at it.

The creature had matted hair down to its waist and spikes growing from its arms. It's legs were odd shaped and stubby. Its head was deformed and looked unstable on the neck. The whole body was covered in darkness. The only thing Sora noticed that was different was the smile. When the creature smiled, bright teeth lit up the cave in an evil grin.

"Who are you?" Sora asked and positioned himself into a fighting stance.

With one swift flick of the creature's hand Sora was tossed backwards and pinned against the wall with an unknown force. Sora struggled to break from the hold but the creature just laughed. Sora gripped the key blade tighter and glared at the creature as it slid towards him.

"You are so weak." The creature punched Sora in the stomach and smiled as the key blade fell to the ground.

As the creature bent over to grab the key blade Sora pulled at his leg trying to move it.

"Sora!" Riku appeared in the doorway and clenched his teeth at the sight of the creature.

The creature was so startled by the sight of Riku that it loosened its grip on Sora. Sora found that he could move his leg a little and desperately tried to yank it from the wall.

"Riku? I thought I killed you, you little pest." The creature said as it stood up and faced Riku.

Sora freed his leg and kicked the creature as hard as he could and the creature flew forward to Riku. Riku quickly dodged the creature and it laughed at him.

"Enough playing around. I will get what I came for!" the creature vanished into the shadows and left the two friends in darkness.

Sora felt the force release him and he dropped to the ground. Riku ran over to him concerned but Sora pushed him away coldly.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked backing away from Sora outstretched hand.

"I'm fine." Sora stood up, deliberately trying to not look at Riku. "What was that thing?"

"I…I don't know." They stood in silence. "Look Sora, I didn't betray you and I would never try."

"Don't give me that! I saw you with Kairi with my own two eyes. You tell me to ask her to be with me and that you wouldn't interfere but I find you in her arms anyway!" Sora pushed Riku away and walked past him, trying to create distance.

Riku turned and grabbed Sora's shoulder. Sora stopped and looked straight but refused to even glance at Riku.

"Listen Sora. I didn't betray you because the Kairi you saw wasn't Kairi." Sora twitched. "At least listen to what I'm saying and then decide if what you saw was true or not."

To Riku's surprise Sora turned and looked at him. Sora's eyes were intent on what Riku was saying and Riku could tell that Sora was searching for a lie.

"I'm listening." Sora said and crossed his arms.

* * *

Kairi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She ran her fingers through her long hair and rose to her feet. 

"Man that was an odd dream. I thought that I saw my…self…" Kairi looked down and saw a version of her with short hair asleep against the storage.

She backed up and started to loose her balance but she calmed herself and turned away.

"As long as I don't look at her I'll be fine. I wonder where Riku went." She walked away towards the beach.

"Well…well…well." Kairi spun around and saw the creature standing in front of her. She backed up into the water and glared at it. "I've been looking for you, my darling."

The creature stepped towards Kairi and gave her an evil grin. She panicked and ran down the beach; water splashing on her legs and seeping in her shoes. The creature pursued her as if it was a game to it. Kairi ran to the brown door that lead to the other side of the island and slipped in. She ran across the rickety wood bridge and remembered to jump across at the middle so she wouldn't fall. She climbed the ladder and reached up for the pulley.

"Dang it." She said under her breath when she realized she was too short.

"You can't run away from me." The creature said as it hovered behind her.

She jumped up and caught the pulley in the air. She slid down the line but the creature moved in front of her. She yelped and let go of the pulley. She hit the ground with a thud and struggled to sit up.

"What? Do I scare you in this form my love?" she stared at the vile creature and backed up. "Very well, I shall return to my original form for you. Then we can talk."

Kairi's eyes flashed in horror as the creature's body began to move and mold into another form. It's long matted hair formed into short spiky hair. It's stubby legs formed into regular legs and the spikes on its arm formed into the arms of a strong boy. The shadow disappeared from the body but not the face. Kairi stood and saw a boy's body. He had black pants with a red pouch and yellow straps. His shoes were black and yellow with a zipper running up the middle and blue straps. He wore blue and red shirt with black jacket and a silver crown chain around his neck. On his hands formed black gloves with silver x's and his hair turned a shade of light brown.Finally his face formed and bright blue eyes stared at Kairi.

"Does this form suit your expectations better?" Sora asked Kairi. The new Sora walked towards Kairi with confidence.

"You traitor." Kairi said with hate in her tone as Sora drew closer to her.

* * *

Ok so I didn't answer any questions and I bet that if you're reading this that you're are confused but the plot does unravel as you keep reading, I promise. I do need to ask a question of my readers/reviews. Should this story stay on the island or go to different worlds as it progresses? I'm torn between two ideas and need a final word or vote. Please R&R and let me know. 


	4. Clash!

Hey another chapter of Parallel. Yay! I haven't posted in a while but I really appreciate the reviews. It's been hard to write with a busy schedule so I ask the readers to bear with me. I will get my chapters up but it will take longer than before. And so without further ado, I gibe you chap 4 of this love story.

* * *

Kairi struggled to back up but kept a wary eye in Sora. Sora just grinned and walked towards her with an extended hand.

"You know, you're even more beautiful when hate is in your eyes," Sora said as his hand reached for her face.

Kairi spat in his outstretched hand and scrambled to get up. She sprinted across the beach, heart thumping loudly. Sora glared at her in anger and his hand became the shadowy from it once was. He reached for Kairi and his hand stretched across the beach. The shadow wrapped itself around Kairi and brought her down with a thud.

"You silly girl, you can't expect to get away from me this time. I got rid of your precious Riku and even now you are completely alone." Sora laughed to himself as the shadow started to drag Kairi to him.

"Oh please Riku, I need your help," Kairi whispered to herself, "Please."

* * *

Riku and Sora ran out of the cave and looked around for Kairi. Riku waved at Sora to follow and led him to the storage room where one of the Kairi's was leaning against the wall.

"Riku, I thought you said that there was two Kairi's," Sora said kneeling down by Kairi's side.

"There was," Sora gave him a look of doubt. "No really, that's why Kairi, this Kairi, fainted," Riku tried to explain.

Kairi opened her eyes and looked up into her friend's faces. She started to get up when Sora wrapped her up is a hug.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi asked with a friendly tone.

"I thought you still hated me. It's so good to have you back to your original self," Sora exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Wait, original self? I don't understand. I haven't changed at all."

"Really, Kairi? You don't feel odd in any way?" Riku said kneeling down next to his friends.

"Well I do feel frightened for some reason. I can't explain it but it's like I have a feeling that doesn't belong." Kairi touched her heart and looked puzzled. "It's like there is a voice calling out to…" Kairi stopped and stared at Riku with wide eyes. "Follow me quick!" Kairi said and tried to stand. Sora helped her up and she led them both to the other side of the island.

Get you filthy hands off of me!" Kairi yelled as Sora dragged her in the sand. "If you don't let go I'll…"

"You'll what? Cry for your love one," Sora said in a mocking tone while grabbing Kairi by the collar. Kairi glared at him with a raging hate in her eyes. "Oh you still hate me do you? Well maybe if I get rid of what you hold dear, you'll come to me on your own terms."

Sora threw Kairi on the ground and gathered his energy. In a desperate attempt to stop him Kairi lunged at him. Sora stopped and punched her in the face, sending her flying. Sora laughed and began to rise in the sky. His body became a shadow once again as the island started to crumble.

The other Kairi emerged with Riku and Sora (The good one). Riku looked up and saw the creature that they met earlier in the air.

"There!" Kairi yelled over the rumbling and pointed to the Kairi on the ground.

"Riku, you were right! What do we do with her?" Sora asked while holding Kairi up. Riku ran blindly to the Kairi on the ground not hearing Sora. "Riku…Riku!"

Riku kneeled next to Kairi and turned her head to face his. Kairi gave him a weak smile and leaned into him, tears running down her cheeks. Riku heard a loud roar and liked for its source. The shadowy creature appeared before Riku and tried to swipe at him with its claws. Riku quickly pulled out his sword and blocked the attack while Kairi moved behind him. The creature jumped back and created a ball of darkness in his palm. The ball split into five small parts and begun to swirl in its hand.

"How many times do I have to kill you before you die!" the creature yelled and threw the swirling darkness at Riku.

Riku grabbed Kairi around the waist and jumped to avoid the attack. He landed next to Sora and put Kairi down.

"You girls stay here," Sora said drawing the keyblade. "Riku and I will take care of this."

Sora ran forward and attacked the creature head on. Riku then slipped behind him and attacked from the back. The creature jumped, making Sora and Riku to collide their swords. They shot in the air after him trying to stay with hem. Riku grabbed Sora and threw him up in the air, pass the creature. Sora brought his foot down square on the creature's back taking him by surprise. Riku jammed his elbow into the creature's stomach causing him to lurch. Riku and Sora then kicked the creature sending him flying to the ground.

"All right!" Sora exclaimed and landed on the beach overjoyed.

Riku landed next to him but instead of rejoicing he stared at eh creature, knowing that it wasn't over.

* * *

"Hey Leon, do you really think this will work?" a young ninja girl asked.

"It better work! That crazy old geezer and I worked on it forever!" a man said as he leaned forward in his chair, typing up a code on a huge computer screen.

"Cid, how much longer?" Leon asked the man at the computer.

"Almost there," Cid quickly clicked on a program.

"Yuffie. You're in charge while I'm away," Leon said to the ninja girl.

"WHAT! I wanted to come too. You can't leave me in the dust like this! Ahhh come on," Yuffie exclaimed showing a fist to Leon.

"Be careful Leon. Come back safely," A girl in pink said as Leon walked onto a platform.

"Don't worry Aerith, I'll be back in no time," Leon looked up at a young man in Black standing behind Aerith and smiled. "Hey Cloud?" Cloud looked at Leon with hidden emption in his eyes. "Look after everyone Ok?"

Cloud nodded and Leon gave the Ok to Cid. Cid hit enter on the keyboard and a blue light surrounded Leon. Leon smiled at his companions as his disappeared in the ray of light.

* * *

"Sora, Riku you did it!" the Kairi with short hair sprang for joy and started to run towards them.

"Kairi, stop!" Riku yelled as the creature started to rise to its feet.

Riku ran with his weapon armed and blocked the creature's attack. Sora ran over to Kairi and stood protectively in front of her. The other Kairi slowly stood and stared at Riku in horror.

'Please don't die.' Thought as the creature started to overpower Riku.

Riku grit his teeth as he was pushed down by the force of the creature. He fought back as hard as he could but the creature just laughed in his face. Sora took a step forward to help but Riku snapped at him.

"Don't move Sora! If you move the girls will be opened for an attack," Riku said trying to hold off the creature's sword.

"Riku," Sora said under his breath as he watched his friend struggle.

Riku broke away and dove at the creature but again the swords collided in a lock. The creature gave him a haunting laugh and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Do you think you can defeat me? You're still the weakling that I killed last time," The creatures' booming voice said.

"What?" Riku stared into the creature's eyes in confusion. 'I'm not dead so who in the world is he talking about?'

"Well don't worry. This time I'll kill you permanently," The creature said and backed off a bit.

The creature broke away from the hold and jumped back. He brought his weapon down in a striking position and stabbed at Riku. Riku barely dodged the attack but the sword caught him and sliced right through his side. Riku dropped his sword and pain and covered his wound with his hand.

"Riku!" Sora shouted and ran forward to help.

"Die!" The creature yelled as he brought his sword down.

Riku closed his eyes as his mink trailed off. 'I can't die here… not like this. I can't believe it that I was so stupid! Why is it, when I try to do something for Sora and Kairi I always get in the way?' Riku looked up at the creature and smiled. 'I'm sorry Sora, but you need to take over for me'

"Riku! Move out of the way!" Sora yelled as he tried desperately to reach his friend.

'Please Sora, take care' He closed his eyes in anticipation.

"RIKU!"

* * *

Whoa, intense. Thank you immensely for you support and responses. I will be better at posting and I hope that my writhing will continues to improve and entertain you. Tell me what you think and R&R. Chao. 


	5. Meet Kai

Yay for chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you find this chapter as an "answer" chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Riku felt himself rise off the ground and being pulled to the side. The creature's sword came down just short of Riku. It threw up his arms in frustration and looked at who interrupted his kill.

"You guys really can't survive without me can you?" Leon said and rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Leon?" Riku held his wound and looked up with a confused face.

Sora stopped in his tracks with a smile on his face. He gave Leon a quick wave then returned his attention to the creature.

"So what do you plan to do? You can't possibly defeat us all at once," Leon said with a cocky smile towards the creature.

The creature stood straight and its sword disappeared. It smiled at Leon and Riku then lifted into the air.

"I'll kill you all and this island along with you!!" the creature yelled.

"Leon, we have to do something!" Sora called as a billowing wind rushed by.

Leon looked at Riku, who was still on the ground, and quickly sheathed his sword. He helped Riku up and placed Riku's arm over his shoulder. Riku grabbed his wound and tried to suppress the bleeding as Leon helped him over to the others. Both of the Kairis ran to Riku and took him off Leon's hands. Leon stood by Sora, withdrawing his blade.

"Do you think we can stop it?" Sora asked.

"Realistically …no," Leon said bluntly.

"Then what should we do? There's no way to get off the island…wait how did you get here?"

Leon chuckled to himself. "You just now ask. I'll tell you later buy we need to get out of here soon. "

Leon and Sora joined Riku and the Kiaris. They could hear the creature laughing and sp outing stuff out like 'it's futile' and 'you are all weak'.

"Listen to me carefully everyone. We need to all be connected somehow in order for no one to get left behind," Leon explained as the creature's energy pooled into his palm. Sora grabbed the short hair Kairi. Riku placed his free hand on Leon's shoulder wile the other Kairi held onto him. Sora sheathed the key blade and placed his remaining hand on Leon's other shoulder. Leon took out a blue crystal and held it on the middle of the group.

"Die!!" the creature yelled and released the black ball on the group. A blue light surrounded everyone and the next thing they knew they were standing in Merlin's House in Radiant Garden.

"Leon, didn't expect you to be back so early." Cid rose from his computer and greeted Leon. "Hey Sora, Riku …Kairi?" cid scratched his head when he saw the Kairi twins.

"Cid we need to treat Riku right away," Leon said.

"Right, I'm off." Cid ran out the door.

The long hair Kairi helped Riku sit down and sat next to him with concern on her face. She leaned on his shoulder with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly in his ear.

Riku rested his head on hers still very confused about everything but at that moment he felt content. Everyone found a comfortable spot as they waited for Cid to return. Sora was sitting next to his Kairi while Leon leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What's taking so long?" Sora got up and walked up to the door. He was about to turn the doorknob when the door slammed open, smacking Sora against the wall.

"Riku? Hey are you OK?" Yuffie entered the room with Aitha and Cid following.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine," Riku said.

Yuffie saw the wound that Riku was covering and was about to lash out but Leon stopped her. Aitha leaned down and gave Riku a potion. She also took out cloth to wrap the wound but Kairi placed her hand on the cloth.

"I can take care of it," Kairi sad and Aitha nodded her head. " Riku, can I talk to you alone?"

"Ah, sure," Riku said surprised.

Kairi carefully helped Riku to his feet and cradled the cloth. She led him to the open door and walked outside. As she closed the door behind her Sora was seen plastered against eh wall. Yuffie started to laugh and the mood lightened.

Riku walked next to Kairi without saying a word. HE didn't understand why she needed to speak with him alone or why the creature was after her. Riku became lost in his thoughts when Kairi broke the silence.

"I'm…I'm not form here," she bluntly stated. Riku stopped and stared at her. "Please… let me explain," she said and motioned for Riku to sit on the store steps.

"I'm listening." Riku looked at Kairi with intense eyes, waiting for explanation.

"I'm…I'm not from this world." She looked for surprise in Riku's eyes but he still stared. "Wait…no." She smacked her head to try and help her thoughts flow. "What I mean is I'm from another dimension."

"What?" Riku's face turned form intense to confused.

Kairi unrolled the cloth and started to wrap up Riku's wound. "I'm form a parallel universe. The Cid in out time figured out him to travel between dimensions. I'm supposed to take you back to my world." Kairi tied the cloth and looked at Riku's startled face. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Wait, what?! I'm not going anywhere!" Riku shouted and rose to his feet.

"Please calm down; your wound will open up." Kairi stood and tried to retie the loosened knot, Riku jerked back.

"Where did the creature come from?! Was he from your 'dimension' also?!" Riku backed away and snapped at her.

Kairi slowly nodded her head. Riku clenched his fists but just walked past her towards the house.

"Riku." He turned to face her. "Please don't go. I can't bear to lose you again."

"What is with you? Both you and that thing keep action as if I were…?

"Dead." Riku's eyes widened. "It's because…you are Riku. In my world, my Riku is died in a battle of the worlds."

Riku looked down at the ground, speechless. "So when you said 'I thought I lost you', you were talking about the other me." He closed his eyes trying to hide the hurt.

"Riku, I know that must seem really strange to you but my world really needs your help." She moved closer to him with pleading eyes.

Riku's mind was flying a mile a minute, trying to make a decision. He finally gave a weak smile and said, "I'll think about it OK. Just don't expect me to decide so soon."

"I understand." She smiled at him.

"Kairi, I…" She placed her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"Call me Kai, OK." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

'What in the world am I going to do?' Riku asked himself as he pulled his lips away from Kai and embraced her.

* * *

Author's note: Yay, I don't have to call her Kairi anymore. (Crowd cheers). Well, I hope that this chapter has cleared a few things up. Thanks for reading and please R&R . 


End file.
